A terminal-equipped electric wire has an end portion to which a terminal fitting including a core wire crimp portion crimped to a core wire of an electric wire and a coating crimp portion crimped to a coating portion covering the core wire is connected, and is known to suppress corrosion of the core wire by applying a resin to hermetically cover the core wire and a part of the terminal fitting (for example, see JP-A-2010-108828 and JP-A-2016-181387).